Jealous Of Spongebob?
by LWDamon
Summary: Derek/Casey. "She was jealous. Of Spongebob. That's ridiculous. It was unreasonable. Absurd."


**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Life With derek. **

**Enjoy .. (:**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Casey and Derek were in their living room, sitting on the couch.

Derek's arm was around Casey's nack, resting on her shoulder.

They were watching Spongebob. Well, Derek was. It became his latest obsession ever since Marti told him there was a new season. But Casey was too busy thinking to pay attention to the television. Especially to Spongebob.

She was pondering on whether or not Derek truly loved her. It's not like he never told her, because he did, but she didn't think that was enough. I mean, this is Derek we're talking about. He never had a consistant relationship before. They were all one night stands. Or hook ups. Or week long girlfriends. She was his first.

Well, there was Sally and Kendra, but they only lasted because she could tell he liked them a lot so she helped him. She was basically the relationship. She told them both what to do and say. She didn't mind, though. She thought it could be good for him, even though she was a bit jealous. They were nice, unlike all the other one's he dated. The other's were just trashy and obnoxious.

Anyway, it's not like she didn't trust him. She did. She just didn't known if he felt the same way she did.

She tried talking to him about what he felt. If he loved her. Nut that didn't really work out ..

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Derek."

"Classic!" he clasped his hands together.

"_Derek_!"

"Did you say something, Case?"

"_Nothing_," she muttered, "_Nothing at all_."

But he ignored her. He was too into Spongebob to pay attention.

xXxXxXxXxXx

He acted like Spongebob was his life. The love of his life. The one he cared for most. The one he kissed. The one he teased. The one he slept with. The one he flirted with. The one he played pranks on. The one he snuck around with. The one he lived with. The one he was practically related to. The one he _wanted_. The one he _loved_.

Not her.

Her eyes widened in realization. It's not that she didn't trust him. Or was scared he didn't love her. Or didn't feel the same way she did.

She was _jealous_. Of _Spongebob_.

That's ridiculous. It was unreasonable. _Absurd_.

She was jealous of a _fictional_ character on a _fictional_ cartoon!

She _couldn't_ believe herself.

Even if she _was_ jealous of someone on a show, it should be Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, or someone because they're so _pretty_.

Someone _real_.

Not a yellow, annoyingly, funny, not real, _sponge_! That's _embarrassing_!

She didn't know what to do. And before she could think of something e;se to do, she opened her mouth.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Spacey?" he said without even looking away from the TV. Which aggervated the hell out of Casey.

"How much do you love me?"

_Shit. I had to open my mouth.._

He turned to her and looked at her sternly, "I love you more then _Spongebob_ loves _Jellyfishing_. _Sandy_ loves _Karate_. _Mr. Krab's_ loves _Money_. And _Squidward_ loves his _Clarinet_. Baby, I need you like _Plankton_ needs the _Krabby Patty Secret Formula_," he said seriously and turned back to the TV, blushing through the drakness.

"More then Spongebob?"

"More then Spongebob."

Casey smiled and leaned on his shoulder. She knew that ment _something_._ A lot_. She _wasn't_ jealous os Spongebob anymore.

"_Why_?"

It was her turn to blush. She couldn't let him know she was jealous of Spongebob.

"I - was, umm -"

"Jealous of Spongebob?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" her face was now beat red, "I just, umm ... "

Her eye's lit up with an idea,".. wanted to know if you wanted to go upstairs instead. But I didn't want to interrupt Spongebob for you," she said as hottly as she could and stood up, hinting to go upstairs to bed.

"Nah. You were jealous of Spongebob," he stood up, "But let's go."

He slapped her ass as he got up and walked by her.

She blushed," _Der-ek_!" she screeched as she followed him up the stairs.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Just a Derek/Casey Fluff.**

**Review. Tell me how you feel about it.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
